


Preludium

by Commander_Owl



Series: Wyspy Karaibskie [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: Czyli jak to się wszystko zaczęło...





	Preludium

_Marzec 1731, _ _Kuba_

Nawet za dnia kubańskie moczary nie stanowiły miejsca, gdzie zapuszczałaby się jakakolwiek istota ludzka obdarzona badajże minimalnym instynktem zachowawczym. Zasada ta naturalnie nie dotyczyła tubylców, którzy doskonale potrafili znajdować drogę w wiecznie panującym tutaj półmroku, kryć się wśród porośniętych mchem drzew niepozwalających słońcu docierać aż do samej ziemi, oraz swobodnie poruszać się między kępami wysokich traw i omijać głębokie niczym rzeki błota, w których wielu już śmiałków przepadło bez wieści. Jack Sparrow bez wątpienia nie należał do owego wąskiego grona autochtonów, co już samo w sobie stanowiło pewien kłopot, co więcej popełnił też rażący błąd polegający na przybyciu w to przeklęte miejsce nocą. W teorii doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to wyczyn graniczący z samobójstwem, jednak jego obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała mu na wybrzydzanie – jeśli miał się wyłgać od tarapatów, w jakie się właśnie wplątał, zwyczajnie nie miał innego wyboru.

Niewielka, oświetlona zaledwie kilkoma latarniami chatynka w pewien sposób przypominała mu rodzinny dom jego matki, z tą różnicą, że o ile tam wiedział, iż ma do czynienia z potężną, nieobliczalną szamanką, która nigdy nie mogła się zdecydować, czy powinna go właśnie zbesztać, czy też przytulić, o tyle tutaj nie sądził, by mógł liczyć na choć odrobinę rodzicielskiej miłości. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o przekroczeniu progu tego osobliwego domostwa, a już czuł się jak intruz, którego najmniejsze potknięcie mogło zostać ukarane śmiercią. Po otworzeniu drzwi i wejściu do środka owo wrażenie jeszcze się wzmogło, spotęgowane najprawdopodobniej niezliczonymi słojami wypełnionymi resztkami istot, którym lepiej się nie było zbyt długo przyglądać, tajemniczo wyglądającymi talizmanami oraz wyrytymi tu i ówdzie symbolami dawno zapomnianych bóstw, które zapewne zaczęły się już przemieniać w demony. Jednak wystrój wnętrz był absolutnie niczym w porównaniu z gospodynią, której jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zwykle nieustraszony pirat utracił swą do tej pory niezachwianą pewność, iż opuści to miejsce żywy.

Wiele razy słyszał już o tajemniczej i wszechmocnej Tii Dalmie, której magia była równie potężna, co niebezpieczna i zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE należało zapłacić za nią cenę, niezależnie o tego, czy rzeczywiście miało się na podobne poświęcenia ochotę. W każdych innych okolicznościach młody kapitan raczej by się nie zdecydował na wizytę tutaj, w końcu miłował tak swe życie, jak i zdrowie, gdy jednak miał do wyboru dotrzymanie _bardzo_ niewygodnej obietnicy lub konszachty z wiedźmą, to ostatnie zdecydowanie jawiło się jako najlepsza z opcji. Nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości owa dama była nie śmiertelną kobietą, lecz samą Calypso, boginią mórz i oceanów.

– Chcesz zatem, abym uregulowała twój dług u Davy'ego Jonesa? – Usłyszawszy jego wyjaśnienia, czarownica przyglądała mu się z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie potrafiła się zdecydować, czy jest jego bezczelnością jedynie rozbawiona, czy już oburzona. – To dość śmiała prośba jak na kogoś, kto ma tak niewiele do zaoferowania.

– Z dwojga złego wolę mieć dług u bogini, która w podzięce za dobrą robotę mnie być może nawet wynagrodzi, niż u kapitana statku potępionych, który może mnie wyłącznie ukarać. – Uśmiechnął się, starając się włożyć w to tyle uroku osobistego, ile tylko potrafił. Wprawdzie wątpił, by przedwieczna, wszechmocna istota dała się złapać na jego powab szarmanckiego drania, jednak nigdy nie wadziło spróbować.

– Patrzcie go!. – Zaśmiała się, lekko odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – Nie dość, że prosi o to, by mu statek z dna podnieść, to chciałby za niego nie zapłacić i jeszcze nagrodę dostać!

– Od razu nie płacić… – Zmarszczył lekko nos. – Nie mam nic przeciwko oddawaniu innym, co ich, ale sto lat służby u Jonesa to jednak nic zabawnego. O wiele bardziej wolałbym służyć _tobie_.

– Mnie? – Uniosła jedną brew, uśmiechając się w sposób, który dziwnie upodabniał ją do krokodyla wyczekującego posiłku, co młodemu piratowi wcale nie poprawiło nastroju. – Takiś pewien? Mój Davy cię co najwyżej zagoni do szorowania pokładu, a ja… Ja mogę cię zmusić do o wiele gorszych rzeczy. Na pewno ci się to opłaca?

– Przynajmniej dalej to ja będę kapitanem – zauważył, ponownie się uśmiechając. – A to już coś.

– Ach, mężczyźni. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Zawsze zależy wam na utrzymaniu pozorów kontroli. Ale dobrze.

– Zgadzasz się? – Nie był pewien, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, czy nie, jednak teraz już nie za bardzo miał wybór.

– Dawno nie miałam chłopca na posyłki. – Rozparła się na krześle jak królowa, rzucając mu mocno rozbawione spojrzenie. – Choć wątpię, żeby tobie się ta robota tak bardzo spodobała.

Cóż, być może coś w tym było. Ale z dwojga złego wolał już biedować u bogini mórz i oceanów, niż robić za majtka u nieumarłego kapitana zaciągającego do załogi wszystkich topielców jak leci. Poza tym… Ekwiwalent stu lat służby u tej ośmiornicy w postaci ludzkich dusz nie podobał mu się ani trochę. Służba u Calypso może mogła go za bardzo zbliżyć do spraw, o których większość normalnych ludzi wolałaby nie mieć bladego pojęcia, jednak było to zawsze lepsze rozwiązanie niż prowadzenie niewinnych ludzi na rzeź jak jakieś cholerne owce.

– To co mam robić? – spytał ostrożnie, podejrzewając, że odpowiedź może mu się nie spodobać.

– Póki co, nic. Odezwę się do ciebie, gdy będziesz mi do czegoś potrzebny. – Z jakiegoś powodu brzmiało to jak groźba, nie zaś obietnica. – Na razie masz _to_. – Sięgnęła do jednego z woreczków wiszących jej u pasa i wyciągnęła z niego niewielkie, ciemnobrązowe puzdereczko, które następnie rzuciła swemu gościowi. – Pomoże ci w wypełnianiu kolejnych misji.

Po uniesieniu wieczka, okazało się, że pudełko jest w rzeczywistości busolą, jednak chyba nie do końca sprawną – wprawdzie na lądzie Jack nie orientował się tak samo dobrze jak na morzu, jednak wciąż był pewien, że igła tej busoli północy z pewnością nie wskazuje. Co gorsza, zamiast trzymać się jednego kierunku, wahała się na boki, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czego tak naprawdę chce.

– Co to jest? – Zmarszczył brwi, po czym posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

– To, mój drogi, wskaże ci drogę do twych pragnień. – Z zadowoleniem splotła palce na podołku, przyglądając mu się tak, jakby właśnie stał się jej wyłączną własnością. – A wierz mi, będziesz pragnął wypełniać moje polecenia. Mogę ci to zagwarantować.


End file.
